A Holiday Secret
by Fivercon
Summary: Nothing could have dragged it out of her. Not the presents, the spirit of giving, or even the mistletoe could make her tell the truth of what had really happened. SasuSaku. [COMPLETE]
1. It Was Discontinued

A/N: A short Naruto fic for the season. It's still in the same "world" but more modernized. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto is just about everything except owned by me.

_

* * *

This is a little holiday adventure that I got to experience a while ago. Dramatic, funny, romantic, random, anything you want it to be really. It doesn't matter because it's a Christmas story that just needs to be told. It's a little narration to put some spirit in the light of the festivities._

**It Was Discontinued…**

While everyone else had spent their day shopping for clothes, presents, weapons (yes, they have to be shopped for) and other necessary items for the season, I had spent my day panicking, rushing about, going shopping myself and finally sinking into despair as I found out the spirit of Christmas was not going to be with me through the season.

It all happened when I got out of bed in the morning and went to the bathroom like any normal person. And also, like many normal people, I look in the mirror. It's not like I'm vain or anything but the mirror is right there when I walk in. It was then that I stopped dead in my tracks and gasped as if a rain of kunai pelted me from the sky. Of course, before jumping to conclusions I chose to believe that my trusted mirror was just simply lying. Such a horrible lie that I could not admit to myself right then and there that it could possibly be true.

Cursing the damn company that made that damn product, I spent the day searching around for that damn container. Call me crazy but I was not going to go outside looking like I did. If I had the chance to sue this company, then I was sure as hell going to take that opportunity. The search was futile so I resorted to my last option: going to the mall. Now, I usually liked going to the mall but that day, I was far from enjoying anything. I waited until it was dark to proceed on my murderous journey to the store that sold me that accursed product.

Before I left, I pulled on the biggest sweater I could find, zipped it up, and flipped the hood over my head so that the majority of my face was covered. I must admit, that caused more than a few stares in my direction but I didn't care. It took a while for me to reach the mall. I tried to avoid the busiest streets so as to not meet some of my friends and give them a chance to ask me why I was dressed so strangely.

No one could know.

Through the sliding doors: safe, up the escalators: safe and there was my store. The store that had changed my life so long ago and the store that I still loved until that very morning stood in front of me. It was rather late so there was no one around. I hastily made my way over there and looked at the shelf for that particular item. But then, my heart stopped for quite a few moments as my eyes locked onto the sign that said: DISCONTINUED.

I couldn't help but let out a mournful wail as the words echoed in my mind. Since that wail was substantially loud, the owner of the store, my long time friend, came and asked what was wrong.

Wow, what was wrong indeed?

"How could you have discontinued this?" I asked, still in a state of shock.

"Oh dear, you haven't been by in a while and I just assumed that you…"

"NO!" I cried and finally tore my eyes away from the DISCONTINUED sign. "You know I would never do that! I _can't_ do that!"

The poor lady was distressed to see me like this and offered some tea in the back room but I refused. After bidding her goodnight (which I was sure she was going to have) I started to make my way out of the mall when I saw him.

I froze.

He…well didn't freeze but slowed down and gave me a strange look. Well, I don't blame him now that I think about it. Instead of my usual fitting attire, I wore the baggiest clothes I could find and I was sure that my face wasn't nearly as normal as it usually was. And of course after seeing him, stopping dead in my tracks and gaping at him with my mouth open like a fish, I bet I would have given myself as strange look as well.

He eventually slowed down to a stop and took a step toward me as I stood there like a fool. He was, as expected, holding some newly purchased shuriken and kunai in a package.

"Was that you I heard just a couple of minutes ago?"

Of course it was! But I was never going to admit that. Like I said before, no one and I mean _no one_ was going to find out what happened to me that day.

"No…" I trailed off and bolted out of there like a maniac.

Damn, what an idiot I was.


	2. Strange Reactions

A/N: Another update before Christmas! I am right on schedule. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto is just about everything but owned by me.

_

* * *

Okay, some girls are known to be a little dramatic about things. In some cases it's true, but in my case it's not. My situation looked worse every second as I made my way home that night after I had encountered the one person I could not face: Sasuke. That night was filled with options that I could take…but each one only looked more ridiculous than the last until I almost decided to tell my parents that I wanted to move. Yes, it was that desperate._

**Strange Reactions…**

After meeting Sasuke, my thoughts were, as expected, full of what he would think. But it wasn't for the usual reasons. I didn't care about me impressing him, or him actually taking notice of me. All I cared about was his reaction to the truth.

I made my way home, burst through the door and shot straight into the bathroom, the room where I had spent so much time trying to look my best. But I knew that when I removed that hood, underneath was not the same image I saw every day. What looked back at me in my trusted mirror was the horrible truth of the past. As I took off the jacket and looked at myself, I saw my usual pink hair gradually mesh with a vivid red: my natural color. My roots had begun to reveal the true shade of my hair. And worse than that, a good number of locks were basically shedding the pink all the way to the half point of the strands.

My eyes were glued to the hideous locks that sprouted from my head.

Red and pink. Ew. There are just some colors out there that clash. Red and pink just happened to be one of those pairs. It's only natural during Valentine's Day and that was still two months away.

An accident that had occurred many years ago was the reason for this. Yes, believe it or not, pink is not my natural color. I mean seriously, Master Kakashi's hair could be a result from stress but pink? Natural? No way. Ever since that accident, I had continued dyeing my hair pink thus resulting in people thinking that it's my "natural" color. Haruno Sakura has pink hair. Weird? Sure. But do you get use to it? Of course.

Unfortunately for me, the change came with a price. There was only one color out there that worked. Only one. And that product was expensive. Oh well, I would have done anything to keep people from knowing the truth so I forked over the money. It's not because I loved the color pink or anything, in fact, I also thought it was strange. But I grew accustomed to it. The process of keeping it up was just another chore that I had to see to. Annoying but worth the price to keep the secret of the accident from coming out…

This little routine was kept up for many years until about five months ago. The shop that I had purchased my hair dye at replaced my brand for a new one. It wasn't like I had many options so I just went along with it. Yes, I was the only customer who bought that particular product. The owner of the shop was kind enough to keep ordering it just for me.

I did have my misgivings about switching over to a new brand but my choice was limited. So I continued to dye my hair at the regular intervals until recently. Being a ninja meant less time for grooming and I fell under that restriction too. I blamed the results that marred my hair on the new brand and myself. The new product had different effects to my type of hair and well…I guess I neglected to go by my store for a couple of months to ask the owner about the details. When you're part of the blame, it's always tough. People deal with it in different ways…mine was not exactly productive…or healthy.

I stayed up all night contemplating my possibilities. I could dye my hair another pink but how long would it take me to find a similar shade? There was always the option of another color…BLACK…no, that just didn't fit. Shaving and wearing a wig popped into my head for about a second until I laughed at the mere thought of that ugly prospect. Or was it? NO. Definitely not. Then there was my last option: my leaf headband.

Yes.

I dreaded the arrival of the next day and panicked as the sun happily showed itself over the faces of the Hokages on the mountain. Damn. Truth be told, I was extremely tired. I had been up all night torturing myself about how I would handle the situation.

Training awaited me that day as I hurriedly dressed. After I got my headband, I unraveled it, smoothed its cloth over with my hands and tied it around my forehead: Neji-style. Yeah, it was definitely different.

I ran to our appointed location in hopes of getting there before any one else. That way, I'd be able to take on their questionable looks, remarks and laughter one by one. When I reached our spot, I thanked good fortune that I was the first. Conveniently, there was a stump nearby and I welcomed it. I sat back and looked at the sky: beautiful. Beautiful was bad. Why couldn't it be dark so no one could see? Like yesterday…yesterday when my hair was still fine.

Footsteps. Moment of truth. Deep breath. I turn around and who do I find? Sasuke. I figured he would be the easiest to handle since he never says anything anyways. And right I was. My greeting was still the same and although he raised an eyebrow at me, he kept his comments to himself. For once, I was glad that he didn't say anything to me.

"Sakura!" Great, now came the real problem.

"Hey, Naruto!" Hopefully a cheerful response would satisfy him. Wow, it was like I didn't know Naruto at all.

"Sakura, what's the deal with your headband? Don't you usually wear it differently?" His blue eyes scrutinized my new "look" until I felt that it saw right through the flimsy cloth. I began to get flustered.

"W-What are you talking about Naruto?" A stupid giggling noise accompanied that fake question. Naruto could sense my awkwardness at once and proceeded to bombard me with a continuous flow of questions.

"Is something wrong?" a voice asked. Master Kakashi. He finally arrived at a sensible time and unknowingly saved me from further interrogation.

"NO! Nothing's wrong. Let's get to the training!" I just shrugged off the surprised stares at me and started walking.

What followed seemed to be a simple training session to a normal ninja with no problems, but for me, a struggling kunoichi with a secret, it was _horrible_. There was the usual taijutsu training where I would tighten my headband with every turn. Needless to say, I got more than a few bruises and cuts from my teammates. Of course there was the mediation session where I was so agitated by a bug on my shoulder that it sent me jumping up into the air with a little yelp. Master Kakashi had to take me aside and explain to me the meaning of silence and inner balance _again_. Finally there was a chakra control exercise that involved doing cartwheels down the side of a cliff. My concentration was so off that it sent me falling down into a possible gruesome death until I finally managed to grab a shaky hold of a rock protruding from a ledge.

After I finished my way down the cliff, I sat on a convenient rock to await the rest of the team and my inevitable lecture. My face and hands had been cut up pretty badly and I knew the night was going to be full of painful aches to look forward to. While I watched Naruto make his way down the cliff with enthusiastic yells, I felt a numbing sensation down my left leg. It was the leg that had given way during my cartwheel. Yeah, Master Kakashi was going to have to lecture to me while I was sitting down.

For the second time that day, I gave a yelp and shot up into the air only to land back down with a dull thud. Someone had touched my shoulder. A place way too close to the knot that held together my headband, my hair, my past, my secret…

I turned around and saw Sasuke standing there with one hand in his pocket while the other one was in midair at the spot where my shoulder was. Obviously, he was taken back by more than just surprise at my unusual behavior. Embarrassment was an understatement as I laughed it off and tried to drag myself back on the rock with some difficulty.

He looked a little bit awkward for a moment before reaching down to help me. I was too caught up in my own desperate laughter to accept his offer and waved it off. When I finally got situated, I crossed my legs, folded my hands on top of my knee and said, "So, how can I help you?" Funny how your mouth can just say the stupidest things sometimes. Yup, I was a total idiot. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Sasuke's look of bewilderment was understandable. I was completely losing my mind over this secret and was starting to act insane.

"I…I just wanted to see if you were okay." Normally, I would have swooned or something to that effect but instead, more of that unnatural laughter filled the air as I shrugged it off again.

That lasted for a good _long_ minute before I was relieved by Master Kakashi and Naruto's loud energy. Sasuke turned away with an indifferent air and followed Naruto to the next training area. My humiliation grew as I watched him go off.

If only I could have told him right then and there the reason…maybe we both would have been saved the trouble of the next couple of weeks.


	3. Insults and Injuries

A/N: So my original plan was to finish this before Christmas which didn't happen. Well, I guess a new chapter is good. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Already said it. Too painful to say again.

_

* * *

Ouch. I didn't know which hurt more, my cuts and bruises or my pride. Hmmm…I'm pretty sure that it was my pride. As I hobbled home that night, I felt like a stupid, stupid babbling idiot. The fact that just about every part of my body_ _hurt as well didn't exactly help either. Thus ended day two of this whole ordeal. I swear it was like a downward spiral._

**Insults and Injuries…**

The snow was falling as we sat on the logs of our training area. The sun was in the midst of rising as the flakes descended upon us.

"Sakura."

"Y-Yeah…?"

"I don't care how you look. You should know that."

"Well, I only did it because…I…no, never mind."

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"…"

"It's not that I don't want to tell you…it's more like I _can't_ tell you."

His eyes looked at mine. Was I just imagining it or did they seem a little hurt? I didn't have time to ponder over that little fact because his eyes moved up as did mine. Can you guess what was above us?

Yeah, a mistletoe.

And what do you know the distance between us was closing…so close that I could feel the warmth of his breath upon my cold cheek. Hell, who cared if it was just a peck on the cheek? Oh yeah, my heart was rockin' out inside. This was the moment I'd been waiting for. I closed my eyes and waited. If this was going to be our first kiss, I'd have him do most of the moving…after all, I am a lady.

But what I got instead was a soft voice whispering in my ear.

"You can have it if you'd just tell me…"

I opened my eyes to see him bare centimeters away but definitely at a stop.

"Sakura, I want you to trust me…"

Oh no, there I go, falling captive to his charm.

"I…"

"You…" he led on.

No. Stop signs flashed everywhere. I just couldn't bring myself to break the news. Not even under what was possibly the most romantic setting that I would ever be in with Sasuke.

"I can't."

Sasuke sighed and looked down. I moved back and felt horrible. Chances are that the little scene that just played out was never, ever going to happen to me again. Period. It came, I didn't take advantage of it and now it had flittered off on little fairy wings never to visit me again. Man…

"Well, I guess we can't have _everything_ right?"

I looked back at Sasuke and saw a playful little smirk on his face. What the heck was he thinking? I got more than a little flustered as he moved closer to me, that devilish grin still there making him look so mischievous that it sent my heart aflutter.

"One out of two isn't bad…"

Whoa, I just about melted right there as he was about to make my dream come true.

And a dream it was.

Literally.

Unfortunately we've all been there when it gets interrupted right? Right. And more often than not, it's the stupid alarm clock that is the ruin of happy make-believe lives and hopeful fairy tales. I mean, sure they're not real but damnit, it wouldn't hurt to just have it play out so that you can relive the details over and over again as if it _was_ real, right?

Yes, people can be very sad sometimes and that's me for the moment.

So that morning I decided to go buy myself a new alarm clock seeing as how the other one was in pieces when I left my room. Okay, so I was a little frustrated. Everyone gets like that sometimes…maybe just not to my extent. I was under a lot of stress.

The destination was the mall. It was full of shoppers shopping…yeah I couldn't have cared less. My mind wandered aimlessly as I let my feet carried me to the correct place. I was such a seasoned-shopper that it was just automatic with me. No need for thoughts, my feet would get me there soon enough.

"Sakura!" But someone calling your name would jolt you back down from cloud…thirteen or whatever. Especially if it was your arch rival/friend/comrade/girl who would definitely question about the mysterious wrapping around my head.

No…

Ino was seven steps in front of me going down on the escalator. And who was it next to her? Hinata and Tenten. When did they get so chummy? Well it _was_ the holiday season. Nothing beats shopping with a bunch of friends, especially girls who would talk over their purchases while sipping warm, sweet hot chocolate. Aw, I wanted that too…But no, I had my own problems to deal with before I had time to shop and enjoy a nice cup of deliciousness.

"Hey, Ino."

"I called you earlier today but you'd already left the house. I wanted to see if you'd go shopping with us."

"Oh." I actually felt good seeing her. She was once my best friend and just seeing her and knowing she'd be there was a little comforting even though I knew I wouldn't tell her. Although I felt glad, that didn't change my tone of voice. Ino sensed my glum mood, so did Hinata and Tenten.

"What's wrong?" The girls continued to look up at me because they had no way to come closer. About five people stood in their way and it would just be rude and strange to walk up an escalator that was going down.

"Nothing!" I called back in the cheeriest voice I could muster. The people in between us glanced back and forth and I could just tell the expression on their faces: Girls, so much drama.

My gloomy mood turned into anger as I heard a snort from behind me. I turned around and glared at the woman with the evilest look I had. What the hell did she know about anything? If she rolled her eyes and snorted at me one more time, I swear I was going to give her the worse ass kicking she'd ever had. Even though that might not seem like a big threat coming from me, I assure you it would have been bad news for that woman.

While all of these nice thoughts flew through my mind, the other girls got off and were waiting for me obviously wanting to talk. About four steps away from reaching the bottom, I felt a movement behind me.

Someone had his or her hand on the knot of my headband. I quickly put one hand to the back of my head to protect the knot and whipped around to do some of that serious ass kicking when I came face to face with a two-year-old.

The next few moments were kind of a blur. One second I was desperately trying to contain the scream that was about to erupt from my throat, the next I was caught in midair as my injured leg teetered on the ledge of my step. My arms came shooting out and flailed about like a dying a bird causing the momentum to send me toppling over. Down and down I tumbled with my head banging on the steps until I came to a stop at the bottom of the escalator in a crumpled heap.

I was vaguely aware of the gasps and screams but they didn't matter. I was sane enough not to hurt the brat that caused me this humiliation but his mom, who was just standing there smirking like I deserved this, was going to get in big time.

"Lady! You would do well to teach your son some damn manners. Well, actually I just see that he takes after his stupid, ugly mother!"

Silence. Shocked looks. Open mouths.

I could understand that. This coming from me was very unexpected. What was more unexpected was when I looked up and saw many familiar faces look at me. Familiar faces that included those of my teammates. Naruto's gawk and Sasuke's slightly surprised look stood out in the small crowd around me.

What the hell were they doing at the mall? They were boys! How many stupid weapons did they need? Screw shopping! They were just there to watch me make a fool out of myself! Damnit!

I leaned on the railing of the escalator and yanked myself up. Ino rushed forward to help me but I insisted that I was fine. After that performance, I couldn't depend on anyone's help.

Today I still feel proud of myself as I limped boldly out of the mall with my head held high. It was a painful but proud walk and to my relief, no one came after me. At least they had some sense to leave a girl alone with her troubles when she needed it.

"Hey."

Okay, so some weren't as bright as I thought. Groaning, I turned around and saw Sasuke there…again. It seemed that the fates hated me.

I quickly turned back around to hide the blush that began to creep up in my cheeks. The after effects of that dream hadn't worn off and I could still see that mysterious smile on his face daring me to test him if he would kiss me or not…

"So…w-what's up?" I stammered as my legs felt like goo. He walked up next to me and we continued to walk at my pace…which was more like a snail's pace. He was about to say something when I cut him off and asked him if he would hand me that wooden stick by the roadside.

Sasuke stopped, looked at me, looked at the stick and then back at me again before getting it. After he handed it to me, I thanked him and leaned on it with more than half of my weight. Definitely awkward.

So there we were. He was there, cool and collected as always while I was staggering along with a walking stick to aid me. Oh yeah, I felt great.

It was silent for some time before he spoke. "What is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" Well, DUH.

He only gave me a look that said 'don't play dumb'. I sighed and thought of my dream. The situation was a little similar. Our dialogue was sort of the same…

"I can't tell you." Aw, if only this ended up with a possible kiss.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and nodded after a brief pause. Even though I knew better, I was half hoping for him to try and bribe me into telling him with a kiss. Hey, a girl can dream. Yeah, that was the closest thing I could get seeing as how I kept off these conversations with him.

We walked a little more before reaching a fork in the road. The silence had been comfortable even though I felt extremely ridiculous with my "cane."

"Well, Naruto just asked me to look after you but it seems that you're fine so-" I could just fill in the rest of the sentence for him "-so I've done my good deed for the day. See ya!" Sasuke didn't come here on his own accord.

Oh Naruto, I appreciated his consideration but sometimes, the truth hurt. Eh, who cares? He deserves a bowl of ramen later. Maybe two.

"Yeah." I hobbled off in pain and sadness not waiting for him to leave first. It was awhile before I heard his footsteps going away though that was just probably because I was going at such a slow pace.

The first thing I was going to do when I got home was to make myself a huge cup of hot chocolate. I deserved at least that much.


	4. Several Confrontations

A/N: Another chapter ready to be read. I think I'm halfway done with this fic! Yay! Christmas is over so this might seem a little irrelevant but oh well.

_

* * *

Gossip. Everyone's part of the gossip. Whether you're the one participating in it or the one who's on the receiving end, sooner or later, you're going to be part of "the talk." Unfortunately, it was my turn to be the topic._

**Several Confrontations...**

A week had gone by since my disgraceful scene at the mall. The remnants of that spectacle was still around seeing as how I got all sorts of looks and whispers directed at me. I dubbed myself the "rude little pink-haired girl." Well, I guess truthfully it would be the "rude little redhead" but no one knew that yet so…pink it was. The looks I got spoke for themselves. I won't mention anything here because it's not necessary but I'm sure you can guess that they weren't raving about my good manners. My onlookers were primarily women. Probably friends of that old hag behind me.

Sometimes, they wouldn't even bother keeping their voices low. All I would hear were their stupid little remarks about my attitude and what not. Blah, blah, blah. Somebody just give me some socks so I could just stick it in their mouths. Stupid losers, didn't they have anything else better to talk about?

Those were the times when Konoha was just not be big enough.

Yes, I know I was bitter but I had a good reason. Days kept going by and seeing as I how was still alive, my hair was growing. That meant that it was looking worse and worse. The "natural" red was becoming more vivid as the days passed by and there was nothing I could do except tie the knot even tighter. This wasn't the best idea because it caused severe headaches that plagued me once in a while. I guess I really didn't handle the situation very well but…I can't do anything about it now.

Yeah, there was the bad stuff but then there were some good stuff.

I was solely independent. My own woman you could say. Sleep wasn't so comforting anymore seeing as how it was riddled with nightmares and such but it did some good for my ninja life. I woke up every morning at five thirty and went to the usual training grounds for an hour before meeting up with the rest of my team.

Yes, my team. My team who thought I had totally lost my marbles. I don't blame them either. Every time they would try and ask me what was wrong, I would break out in hysterics and change the subject to something completely random. Awkward? Yes, definitely. After two weeks, I was wondering how long I could keep this up without the stress resulting in my going bald.

Then one fine morning, things began to stir up.

I got out of bed, went into my bathroom, saw my trusty mirror and proceeded to finish my daily morning ritual. Well, I proceeded but was stopped by a huge, splitting headache. Fortunately, it was gone as soon as it came. It was weird but what could I do about it now that it was gone? Nothing but go on with my day. As usual, I stopped at the training area but this time, I wasn't alone. Sasuke was already there. How many times was this going to happen? At least once more I guess.

He noticed my presence too quickly and stopped his training. What followed was a quick greeting of a "hey" and a nod. Then weirdness all over again. What was I supposed to do? Train with him? Nah, I decided to just sit on a convenient stump nearby. Convenient, lovely little stump of a tree.

But before my posterior even made it to the wood, a migraine decided to strike again all too conveniently. It must have been really bad since I nearly passed out. Next thing I knew, I was leaned back against the tree stump with Sasuke next to me. He was saying something but I just couldn't make out what. Of all the times to have a headache, I had to have one with Sasuke right there. Could there be a worse scenario?

Maybe it was a good thing that I didn't have time to react strangely because the headache was not going away. In fact, it got worse and worse. It got so bad in fact that I was on the verge of tears. I pulled up my legs so that I could rest my head down on my knees. My headband was the problem. It seemed that my little head had gone through so much stress during the last two weeks that it was screaming for help and the pressure of the headband wasn't improving its condition.

Poor Sasuke. He probably had no idea what the heck was going on. One minute I was fine, next I was on the floor and almost crying. If that didn't freak him out, I wouldn't know what would…well yeah I would, but this would rank up there for sure. All I could think of at the moment was that I needed to go home. But I couldn't move, I just could not will myself to get up and walk home. So I decided to do the next best thing: ask Sasuke to take me there. Well, then there was the problem of actually _asking_ him. Getting words out wasn't exactly easy either.

But then again, that wasn't necessary because I felt myself being lifted up then carried along. We went for a little while before I managed to open one eye and see my arm resting on his signature blue shirt. He was carrying me on his back.

That damn blush never keeps to itself! It just appears whenever it wants even though it was the last thing I needed. I ended up becoming incredibly delirious from the combined stress of the blush _and_ headache that I felt as if we were swimming in heat waves. Before I could do something drastically horrible I managed to close that one eye while trying to settle down and enjoy that a bit of comfort.

I awoke from a fitful sleep and found myself safe in bed with my headband still on. It was dark outside my window as I glanced at my new alarm clock. Nine forty-seven. Okay, so I had been out all day. This was not a healthy way of living. I thought briefly of changing my daily schedule before I was interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Sakura, it's me." Ino was outside.

"Hey, come in." Accepting the invite, Ino opened the door and came in. She took a deep breath and let it out in a heavy sigh. I knew what was coming, as did she. Girls need to brace themselves before a good old girl talk.

"Okay, tell me what's going on?"

"What are you talking about?" I swear, that's such a predictable answer but I felt compelled to say that. After all, it wasn't my intention to spill my whole situation to Ino. I did appreciate her efforts though.

"Come on Sakura, don't play dumb." But that's exactly what I was going to do. Well, at least sort of.

"It's personal Ino. I can't tell you about it. This whole thing's between me and…something else." Ino frowned at me and sat down on my bed. You've got to admire her perseverance. How can she, after all these years apart, still know me so well?

"Sakura, do you know how vague an answer that was?" Yes, yes I did. "You know I wouldn't tell anyone else. If it's that serious, I want to be there to help you. I mean fainting and all? Come on, it's not good to keep serious things to yourself."

"It's not _that _serious Ino." See? I was being truthful. It really wasn't all that important. Just a memory and some promises. That's all it was. Not that I was going to say that either. Ino closed her eyes and took my hand. Okay, that was strange. Then she sighed and opened her eyes with a determined look in them. Oh don't tell me…

"Sakura, do you have any kind of illness? I mean seriously, are you on a crash diet? Is that why you're so unhealthy and irritable?" I had about one second to reply before she interrupted me. "It _is_ isn't it! Oh my…you are going to get help right now. I'm going to call your mom so that she knows about this! What's wrong with you? I thought you were smarter than that! You should know better than to keep these things to yourself! Well, I'm going to get you back into health before this really gets out of hand! Mrs. Har-!"

"INO, STOP!" I managed to clamp a hand over her mouth before more absurdness came out. "Seriously! That's not true!" Ino struggled to say something so I reluctantly let her go.

"Sakura, you're in denial. You'll thank me later for this!" That answer made me cover her mouth again with impatience.

"OKAY! Will you settle down if I tell you the _real_ problem?" Nothing was worth my mother going bonkers about an imaginary eating disorder. Things would completely get out of control and one way or another my secret would go right along with it.

"That's not the problem?" Ino asked incredulously as if she had been right on the money. Well, I was about to reveal that she way, _way _off.

I took a deep breath. "Ino, the reason why I've been acting so strangely is beca-"

RING!

The phone. Whew, saved for a couple more seconds. Maybe more if I could drag it out. "Hold on a second Ino." I reached for my phone. "Hello?"

"Sakura is that you?" YES! It was the owner of the store! Could this possibly hold good news? "Good news Sakura, I reordered your product and they finally had it in stock so it's on it's way!" YES! It _was _good news!

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" My nightmare was going to be over!

"Unfortunately, it's going to be about two more weeks…" Oh okay, so it wasn't all great news but still great news. Did that make any sense?

"It doesn't matter. As long as I get it soon. You have no idea what kind of hell I've been through without it! Okay, I'll talk to you later! Thanks again!" I hung up the phone with much satisfaction and sat back down on my bed with a huge smile on my face. The excitement made me forget about Ino who just sat there looking horrified.

"Sakura, is it drugs? Please don't tell me that it's drugs…" Oh Ino, not even that could dampen my spirits then.

"No, I promise that's not it. Listen, I just got a call that'll make this all better." She still looked skeptical but I wasn't about to have her leave my room and tell everyone that I was going to the dark side or something. "I promise I'm going to tell you. In two weeks, I will tell you the whole stupid story okay?"

"But-"

"I _promise_." Ino sighed then held out her right hand with an extended pinky. The seal. Of course. Words mean nothing without the seal. We shook pinkies on it.

"Okay Sakura. Get some rest. I'm sure your big forehead would appreciate that."

"You got it!" I was so elated that rest was nowhere in my mind but I complied with her order. I probably still needed it anyway. Ino was just about to leave when she held out a piece of paper with my name on it.

"Here, I originally came over to give this to you. Well, I first wanted to see if you were sane enough…but anyway, it's an invitation to a little Christmas party. Should be lots of fun."

Hmmm…party. With other people. Lots of other people. People who knew me…Looking back, I figure that I shouldn't have accepted the invitation but at the moment, I was so happy that I took it and told her that she should count me in.

"Great, I'll see you later then."

"Okay, bye Ino…and thanks for checking up on me. I appreciate it." Ino only smiled and held out her pinky to make sure I wouldn't forget. "Yes, I'll remember." She nodded and exited my room.

I laid back in my soft bed and took off my headband. Two weeks…that wasn't too long. I'd dealt with it for two weeks already. How hard could two more be? The rest of my night was filled with dreams of the good old days. The days of the academy and before when we were too young to do anything except tag along with our parents by the finger. How relevant.

The next morning, I decided to go through with my plan of treating Naruto to a couple bowls of ramen. Predictable as ever, Naruto went wide-eyed and basically whisked me off to the Ichiraku before I could even say that he was welcomed.

"So are you feeling better today Sakura?" Naruto said between bites of noodles, slurps of the broth and quite possibly breaths of air.

"Yeah, thanks Naruto." I rested my chin on my hand and relaxed watching him finish off his fourth bowl with relish. "And I have to say that you have got some talent getting Sasuke to come after me that other day. Seems like he listens to you after all." Those boys. Couldn't they just admit that they're good buddies and be done with it?

Naruto paused for two seconds to give me a strange look.

"What?" I asked not sure of what his bewilderment was for. I thought maybe I had a noodle on my face but surely I wouldn't since I ate like a lady…unlike him. Yeah, he basically had another helping of noodles on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

Now it was my turn to be confused. "No, what are _you_ talking about?"

"Are you talking about that day that you had that accident and snapped and completely went crazy at that lady behind-"

"Yeah." I really didn't want to relive _those_ wonderful memories.

"I thought so. Well after you left I was about to go after you but I didn't because Ino told me to let you 'cool off' since you wouldn't want to talk to anybody," That Ino. She seems to know me like a book. "Well, then I talked a little bit with Hinata and went on my way to the Ichiraku…speaking of which, can I have another bowl?"

"Sure, Naruto."

What a guy, can't stick to one subject for a whole conversation. Even a strange one at that.


	5. Following Trails

A/N: Just to clear up some mistakes here for the finale that's coming up. Sakura's headband is actually like a bandana…kind of like the way Mizuki or Hayate wears it. Kind of messed up before and I'm really too lazy to correct it. Anyways…on to the fifth chapter!

_

* * *

Things were finally looking up and I felt a lot better knowing that my hair was going to be back to its usual color soon. Even a Christmas party was on its way! That called for some preparation time._

**Following Trails…**

Pink hair in two weeks, pink hair in two weeks, pink hair in two weeks…

That was my constant chant every morning as I looked in the mirror. I was myself more or less now that I knew my troubles were almost over. It's just that the sight of my hair irked me every time I looked at it.

One thing about my hair that causes me great pains is its growth rate. My hair grows incredibly fast making the whole situation more hectic. Unfortunately, I can't do anything about that except pay the ridiculous amount of money for a new bottle of pink hair dye every time the red started to appear.

I am _so_ lucky.

Anyway, this nasty little feature about my hair was the worse kind of situation for my whole problem. In only two weeks, my hair had grown about three inches…yes, be afraid. If that's not fast for hair growth then I don't know what is.

But so what? Who cares? Now is the time for Christmas shopping! Everybody loves Christmas shopping. Well, at least I did at the moment because well…I was in happy-crazy mode.

So my team had a day off and I took advantage of this opportunity to go shopping. There's seriously nothing like Christmas. Even though there are way too many people bustling about at the shops, forming long lines at the registers and singing those annoying carols…you just can't help but get caught up in the moment.

Of course there are other things that make it worth all the while. I saw groups of girls hurry pass me in hopes of getting to the mall soon, their faces red from the frosty air. Everyone on the streets was bundled up and headed toward some destination or another. I saw people struggling as they left the mall with heavy baggage but with happy faces at getting that perfect gift. As I neared the mall, lights adorned the way and well…they were just very pretty.

I had decided to go alone for this trip since I needed some me-time to rest from the constant insanity that had been rampant in my life for the past couple of weeks. No, it wasn't because I was avoiding people anymore. I just wanted to enjoy some peace and quiet by myself and really take in the holiday season. The whole "shopping with my girlfriends thing" would be for later.

So I entered the mall like any other lone shopper would do and browsed several stores, bought what I thought was appropriate for my friends and family, and continued browsing. Nothing too special happened. Well, nothing happened that was of any importance but what went on in my mind was a different story…

Wherever and whenever people get together, interesting things are bound to happen. You only notice more things when you take the time to observe. That day, I became an observer, an observer with my delicious hot chocolate that is. I situated myself at a little table, sipped my drink and watched as people went back and forth in their own little worlds.

"Hey dad! That'd be perfect for mom!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, I'll buy it for you so you can give it to your mother."

"Aw, but…don't _you _want to give it to her?"

"Don't worry about me. I've already got the perfect gift in mind and since you don't have any money yourself, I'll buy this for you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Cool! Thanks! Um…what are you going to get mom?"

"Something."

"What is it? Come on Dad! What? What?"

"Something glittery."

"Glittery?"

"Yeah, glittery."

"What's that?"

"Something sparkly."

"Sparkly?"

"Uh-huh."

"Dad, you're not making any sense."

"I know. You're just a boy. If you were a girl you'd probably know. Well, come on hurry up and pick out her favorite color."

"Hey, do you think he'll like this?"

"I don't know. _You're_ his girlfriend."

"Well, I'm just asking for your opinion."

"Alright, alright. Hmm…I like the other one better."

"Me too!"

"Really?"

"Yup! Just seeing if your taste was still the best."

"That's a roundabout way of bragging about yourself."

"You know it!"

"Haha! Hey, what do you think he's going to get you?"

"I don't know. He's been acting kind of strange. I can't tell what he's up to."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know…he's so fidgety and every time he looks at me, he just starts running his mouth and changing the subject to...I don't know, something _un_romantic."

"Oh..."

"What? What is it?"

"You're so dense."

"Dense?"

"And you just proved my point."

"What?"

"Let's go, I'm starving."

"H-Hey, wait a minute!"

"So, this one or…um…this one."

"Oh come on, you're asking me? I'm just as bad as you are when it comes to shopping."

"I hate shopping for her!"

"Shut up and take it like a man."

"You know…every year I bust my ass to get her something and I always end up with a stupid present."

"So? At least you try."

" 'So?' Well, I feel like a jerk for getting her crap."

"You're right. You are a jerk."

"Very funny. But what really gets to me is that she loves it."

"Loves it?"

"Yeah, or pretends to."

"I don't think she's pretending."

"What?"

"I think you're okay. She's going to love whatever you give her so don't worry about it."

"Right, how would you know?"

"Trust me. I know these things. So now that you're in the clear, just pick something!"

"Pick _what_!"

"I don't know? It's _your_ present!"

After witnessing more situations like the ones above, I finished my hot chocolate and was about to leave when my eye caught something unusual.

It was Shikamaru. Hmm…Shikamaru…in a mall. With loud, noisy people and definitely no clouds.

Something was seriously wrong with this picture. Something was very wrong but also very funny with this picture and I could not let this chance pass by. Barely containing my laughter, I nonchalantly walked up behind him. He seemed a little out of it…well, more out of it than usual and didn't notice me.

"HEY, SHIKAMARU!" I greeted enthusiastically as he whipped around, surprised that someone knew that he, Nara Shikamaru: the lazy genius, was shopping at a mall. His shocked expression flashed only for a second but I caught it. That Shikamaru, he never fails to surprise me.

"Hey." Back to his usual self.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked innocently as he stuck his hands in his pockets in a bored fashion.

"Nothing."

"Oh really?" Ah, Shikamaru on the ropes. There's no other feeling like it. Being the one that was rattling his cage was priceless too. "You're not shopping for anyone?"

"Nope."

"Then why were you standing outside this shop for the last five minutes?"

"Because I got tired of walking." Okay, getting a little frustrating.

"Then you weren't window shopping?"

"What do you think?"

"_I_ think you were shopping."

"Really."

"Yup! For a _girl_…"

" 'A girl.' "

"A _friend_ who's a girl!"

" 'A friend who's a girl.'" Okay, that was enough. If I kept going at that, it would never end.

"Stop acting like a parrot Shikamaru! I know you were deciding what to buy for Ino! Geez, it's okay you know. It's not that big of a deal."

"Sakura, sorry to break it to you but I wasn't shopping for her."

"Don't lie. I know you were!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well this store you're in front of is full of stuff for the _female_ population and unless you've got a girly side that I've never seen before, you've got no other excuse."

"Okay, if you must know, I _am_ shopping for a 'female' as you put it."

"Ha. I knew it."

"I'm shopping for my mother."

"Your-"

"Yes, my extremely bossy, scary mother who will throw a fit if she doesn't get something for Christmas from her only child."

"Nu-uh you're just-"

"Sakura, will you please let me be spared from my mother? I want to at least live through this holiday season." With that monotonic plea that couldn't have fooled a three-year-old, he turned around and shuffled off.

But not before I got a glimpse of a slight blush that tainted his poker face.

Damn that Shikamaru, he thinks of everything and I was so close to getting him to admit that he had feelings for Ino. Okay, so that's not exactly true but it felt like that at the time. Then again, it was all worth it to see that little blush creep out of, according to him, non-existent romantic feelings for Ino.

Ha, Shikamaru at least I got _that_ out of you.

Seeing all of these people who were so caught up in the spirit of Christmas gave me that warm, fuzzy, happy, makes-you-want-to-gag-because-it's-so-cheery-but-still-happens-to-everyone-even-though-you'd-deny-it feeling that I completely forgot about my dilemma at the moment and headed home.

And what do you know, the moment I stepped outside, it started snowing. Could things be more…I don't know, blissful? People were still making their way to and from the mall and I was just one in the many throng of people. As I made my way home however, the crowd dispersed and soon there were only a couple people on the streets.

It was mid-afternoon so I got a little hungry and stopped by a convenient stand to buy some food. Don't you just love it when things are convenient? Anyway, I was a little annoyed that I was buying more nourishment for my hair but whatever, I was hungry and I could not _not_ answer my stomach's calling. As I was paying the man, my eye, for the second time that day, caught something that drew my attention.

That something happened to be Sasuke.

Freaking out wouldn't be the wrong words here as I basically threw my money at the man who just kindly sold me some food. It's just that I didn't want to be caught in another awkward situation with him and seeing as how the last time we'd seen each other, he had ended up carrying me home on his back, I'd rather avoid being in debt to him again.

I quickly darted behind a tree and cursed myself for buying my red coat. What would he do if he saw me hiding behind a scrawny old tree as if I were a fugitive hiding from the ANBU? It'd probably confirm his suspicions of me being a weirdo that's what. As he continued walking, he passed the tree without noticing me. I remember thinking that it was fairly normal. I mean, why would he be on the lookout for his teammate for no reason? But as I continued to watch him, I saw that he was…preoccupied.

His usual sharp, dark eyes seemed glazed over as he walked along. My curiosity getting the better of me, I followed him. Probably a bad idea but I just wanted to see if he was okay even though I wasn't about to confront him about his thoughts or anything.

The snowflakes gradually increased as we went along and accumulated quite a bit on the ground. Wherever he was going, it seemed to be a remote place since there were barely anymore people out on the streets.

Soon, Sasuke began to leave footprints in the snow and since I tried to be as inconspicuous as possible, I followed in them in case he suddenly turned around walked back. I would have been fast enough to disappear in time but it'd look pretty weird if he saw another set of footprints beside his that just suddenly stopped.

I kept far away as possible because I knew he'd figure out in a second that someone was following him if I got any closer. What was on his mind? He usually had that stern look on his face and I was surprised to see him without it. That just reminds me that he's only a human being after all. Uchiha Sasuke was still just a boy.

I became lost in my own thoughts for a moment and when I came back to my senses, I realized where we were. We were in the Uchiha Territory. The buildings around us all bore the Uchiha crest. I stopped and hid behind one of the buildings since I realized I shouldn't be there at all. Sasuke definitely had some important issues on his mind so I decided to leave. Unfortunately, he stopped too. Sasuke was about four houses down on the opposite side of the street. I waited for him to go in or wander further down the streets so I could escape, but he didn't.

I was stuck.

After settling down, I took out my bento box and began to eat the cold food inside while waiting for an opportune moment to leave. All of those happy feelings that I had seemed to vanish as I thought of how lonely Sasuke's holidays must have been for the last several years. It must have been really hard on him…

Soon, my food was gone and I crept out enough to see that he was still standing there, looking at that house. Was that the house he used to live in? I knew that he didn't live in his clan's territory now. Well, who would after that massacre?

I settled back down and sat with my legs crisscrossed on the floor. I felt like an idiot for following him and that I had been trapped there for an hour already. Served me right I guess.

The snow really began to pick up as I sat there until suddenly, a small pile of snow slipped off the roof and fell on my head. It didn't hurt but it sure scared the crap out of me. I managed to stifle a gasp then proceeded to brush the snow off and that's when I remembered that I was at the exact place where I first fell in love…


	6. Lost in Rapture

A/N: I'm back after six months and contrary to what it says in my profile…I have updated! Funny reason really…it's just that I forgot I had already written this chapter several months ago and never got around to posting it. Oops.

Well, I hope everyone is still in the mood for some Christmas fun! But you're probably not so this chapter doesn't have much to do with that. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto is just about everything except owned by me.

_

* * *

It was about seven years ago when I was smitten by a young boy…_

**Lost in Rapture…**

"I swear these are the best I've ever eaten!"

"No way, even better than your mom's?"

"Yeah! But…um…don't tell her that."

"You're so dead when I tell her."

"Just shut up and try this!"

"Whoa!"

"Told you so."

Food was only one of the amazing features at the fair. This was Konoha's fair. _The _biggest and best fair that was held every three years and everyone and I mean everyone, celebrated it. The fair took up the entire city and all sorts of things went on. Puppet shows, competitions, performers, animals, toys…everything littered the streets of Konoha and there was something for everyone.

I was about four or five. Still a youngling and was enjoying the fair like the next person. It was time to dress up and I loved to get all pretty-like as young girls usually do. My mother made me a red yukata with white butterflies adorning the sleeves and hem. You thought it'd be sakura petals didn't you? Anyway, my mom even put a little white ribbon in my hair to match. I loved that outfit so much and I couldn't wait to go outside and see how the other people dressed.

Once outside, I saw a multitude of colors and I was ecstatic to start the party. Well, the party already started and would continue to go on with or without me but hey, I was a four-year-old who didn't know better.

Being the short little girl I was, I rode on my dad's back getting a good view of everything. Of course, everything included the food. I pointed to my dad to get me whatever it was that the two boys were talking about over there so he handed me over to my mom. She held me by the hand and it took her only a moment of distraction to lose me amidst the crowds of constantly moving people. Suddenly, I felt like an insect looking up rows of moving cornstalks.

I was scared to death and couldn't help but cry as I was shoved along to who knows where. The adults didn't see me and just continued to go about their business while I did the best I could to avoid getting trampled on. After what seemed like forever, I was pushed to the sidelines towards a building. I continued crying and started running alongside the wall trying to get away from the mass of people. Houses after houses passed by until I finally stopped, gasping for breath and trying to blink the tears out of my stinging eyes.

The crowd of people didn't seem too bad at this place so I leaned back and tried to collect myself. After several moments of more crying and hiccupping, I was able to achieve several minutes of regular heartbeats so I decided to study my surroundings. I looked up and saw that all the houses had weird decorations on them even the one I was leaning against.

That's when I saw a little boy standing on a small balcony directly above me. He had dark eyes and jet-black hair that seemed a little unkempt. Turning towards his house, he called for someone.

"I can't get it right! Onee-chan how do you do it?" A figure came out and stood beside the boy but the angle I was at didn't give me a clear view. Something was in my way.

"It's alright Sasuke. I'll do the rest. Mother and father are about to leave. Just go on ahead, I'll catch up with you later."

"No! This is my job and I want to get it right!" The little boy just looked so determined standing there with his arms crossed and a pout on his face that I had to admire his spunk. "Just show me please. I'll make it work!"

"Okay, Sasuke." I moved forward a little bit to see what was going on. The taller figure took a white sheet, lined it up with a string connected to the roof of the house and clipped it with a clothespin. He was drying some freshly laundered clothes. Not that I knew at the time. "See, you clip it back with this pin. You get it?"

"Yeah, let me try." Sasuke reached for a clothespin and struggled to put the new sheet of cloth on the line.

"Well, I'm sure you're going to get it soon. If you need anything just call."

"Okay." Sasuke continued his attempt to hang the cloth up for several minutes until he suddenly said, "That's it!" and ran back inside with his signature fast speed that has now developed into an awesome fighting technique. But back then, it was a little unrefined and wasn't so precise the way it is now.

The crunch of footsteps on the snow snapped me out of my little reverie. I remember scream thinking: _CRAP, HE'S COMING!_

He was getting closer and all I did was panic to no end. What the heck was I going to do? There I was trapped in a dead end with two tall houses blocking both sides. Every second brought him closer to me and I don't recall ever being more terrified of his approaching than at that time. Add to that, I was more than a little flustered and yes, I was blushing like someone had grabbed a brush and had smeared red paint all over my face.

I couldn't help it! The setting was just _so_ romantic. It was just the two of us plus it was snowing and wouldn't _you_ be a little out of sorts if you had just spent the last ten minutes reminiscing about the first time you met your significant other? Especially if he was that adorable and young and determined and…

Crunch, crunch, crunch.

What the _hell_ was I thinking? I was about three seconds away from being caught in the most horrible and awkward situation with Sasuke _ever_ and all I could do was act giddy from old memories. Damnit, all of my hiding and stealth would have been for absolutely nothing!

So finally Sasuke appeared from the corner of the house. I stayed as still as possible with bated breath, willing my erratic heartbeat to stop it's booming rhythm that seemed to be blaring as if there was a loudspeaker by my chest.

He walked along and…didn't notice me.

Whew, that was a close one. But then it was kind of hard to believe. Had I just succeeded in going unnoticed by _the_ Uchiha Sasuke? Wow.

I must have thought too soon for he stopped at that exact moment causing my heart to leap up into my throat and seemingly lodge there. Damnit.

He stopped. I remained frozen like a statue.

After several tense moments that seemed to stretch over seven lifetimes, he moved and went on his way.

_Poof!_

I turned back into my normal self. Hey, being a ninja certainly has its advantages wouldn't you agree? I'll let your imaginations run wild as to what I had turned into here.

Still a little apprehensive, I waited until Sasuke was a good, _long_ distance away before going out into the street again. His footprints were still fresh in the powdery white flakes. I continued to watch Sasuke go off by himself, a solitary figure who hunched over a little from the freezing weather. His dark gray coat covered his Uchiha crest and anyone passing him would just think he was a regular brooding boy who was about to start his teenage years.

But I know better.

I know that underneath that coat was his family's insignia, something that represented pride, resilience but also tragedy. I know that even though he is just a boy, he is different from others and not only because of his impressive lineage and superior fighting abilities, but because he never gives up and tries his hardest at everything. Sasuke always knew what his responsibilities were and have never shied away from them. I've known this ever since I looked up at that balcony so long ago on that fateful day that changed my life.

I don't know how long I stood there but I was sure that his form became smaller and smaller until it disappeared. Once he was gone, I began to make my way home, walking beside his footsteps, which were beginning to fade away from the falling snow that gently covered the ground.


	7. A Little Pink Lie

A/N: The circumstances of this chapter are a little bit exaggerated so please bear with me. I had to find some way to make it believable…sort of.

Disclaimer: Naruto is just about everything except owned by me.

* * *

_"If only…"_

_The two words that I simply can't stand. When those words pop up, you automatically realize that something is wrong. I should have, could have and would have…but didn't. If only it hadn't come to this._

**A Little Pink Lie…**

"Have you ever seen anything more atrocious in your life?"

"Nuh-uh. That hair pretty much sums it all up for ya."

"I know! Her parents must be mutated people or something!"

Hearing those stinging comments, I turned around to face my enemies. Try as I might to keep a stiff upper lip and not break under the gaze of superiority of those other girls, I found myself trembling and wanting to run and cry in the corner of the room.

"S-stop saying that!" I managed to blurt out after I stood silent for a long moment during which they laughed and pointed at my hair.

"Yeah, we should stop teasing her about her hair. It's getting old," A redhead got closer to me and clapped a hand mockingly on my shoulder. "Her gigantic forehead on the other hand is a _different_ story!"

Cruel laughter soon followed and I felt a sharp pain on my forehead as the other girl flicked it.

"Ow, stop it!" I swatted her hand away and pushed her against one of the surrounding cronies. I then turned around to find a clear path out of their circle.

"Stupid billboard brow! Don't you _ever_ touch me!" Before I could even take a step, I felt a pair of hands on my back and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor looking at my bullies' feet. The other girls grabbed my arms and pinned them to the ground. Before I could struggle free and get back on my feet, someone had grabbed a good chunk of my hair and pulled it back so hard that my face lifted up to meet a pair of cold gray eyes. "Nasty pink hair and a huge forehead. What a freak."

I could only glare up at her. This defiant act rewarded me with another hard yank on my hair.

"Don't you look at me like that," As I writhed on the floor, I could only feel the sharp sting against my scalp as the grip tightened. "You're not good enough to. See? Just look where you belong…at my feet!"

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

"Whoa!"

I jolted and sat up in bed fully awake and turned off my alarm. That had been a strange dream…Well, it was more like a strange memory because that had really happened. I don't know how often this instant-mind-replay thing occurred but I've never had my memory relived in my dream before.

And unfortunately, it was one of those memories I'd rather soon forget. But what can you do about it you know? Nothing but shake it off and go on with your day. Following my own advice, that's exactly what I did. Despite the freaky nightmare, I was still pumped. Why? Because today was the day!

It was finally here.

No, not the hair dye though I wished it had been.

It was the party! Of course, I spent all day preparing for it. There was the wrapping of the gifts, the checking of the party outfit, the accessories that _had_ to go with it and all sorts of other girlie things. Inside, I squirmed with happiness as I made a mental note to thank Ino for her brilliant idea. Because of the party, I was able to get my mind off of the hair problem.

An hour before the party, I put on my Christmas outfit. It was festive and bright but not too flamboyant. After much deliberation, I decided to wear my headband instead of a hat. I just didn't want to come so close to winning the race only to trip at the finish line.

Somehow, it always seemed like people tend to slip up near the end of their goal. You know what I'm talking about right? Like the bride realizes something right before she says, "I do" or the team player gets an injury before the big game? Okay, okay, this isn't a movie and blame me for watching too many of those feel-good films but fate does work in mysterious ways in the real world too.

My point is, I was _not_ going to be the shaky bride or the ill-fated player before my hair was back to being pink. Being paranoid as ever, I was determined not to screw everything up so before I left the house, I spent an hour making sure my multi-colored locks were safely hidden away. After that, I gathered my bags, took a deep breath and ventured out the door.

Outside was a nightmare.

The winds howled ferociously and I felt goosebumps all over my arms even though I wore a heavy coat. But I was a ninja after all so it wasn't hard to walk with the chakra concentrated on the bottoms of my feet. Thank you Kakashi-sensei!

Damn, I just _had_ to jinx myself. As soon as I felt the journey wasn't going to be so hard, the snow began to fall…no, not fall, _plummet_ down on Konoha and pelt me with a million flakes. White specks covered my view as I groped my way around the streets.

I managed to make my way over to one of the lanterns that hovered on the side buildings. They were usually there for the convenience of night travelers. Looking up with squinty eyes, I saw that the light pouring out from the lantern lit a good amount of the street before me. Strings connected these helpful lanterns together so that they lit a path throughout the streets and for once, I thanked my lucky stars they were there. Following their trail, I managed to tread on slowly through the snow and finally made it to Ino's neighborhood. At this point, I was freezing. My nose was runny and probably red as a tomato, my fingers were so numb I could barely move them and my hair was probably reminiscent to Medusa.

Stopping to catch my breath, I leaned against one of the apartment buildings. It had been quite a while since I'd journeyed to Ino's house and as I stood there trying to ease my rapid breathing, I realized just how long it had really been. Apparently, it'd been way _too _long because I was in the wrong neighborhood! Cursing my absentmindedness, I slowly began to back track in the blizzard, praying that the lanterns wouldn't flicker and die of a possible power outage.

Once I found myself nearly back at my house again, I tried to gather my thoughts and remember where the heck Ino's house was. Now can you imagine me standing out in the middle of a freaking snowstorm, carrying about six bags full of gifts and failing to keep my skirt down? It was a miracle that I could think anything at all. After finally figuring out that Ino's house was on top of the flower shop, that was next to the bakery with the little purple kitty sign on top, across from a hair accessories stand that was four blocks straight down from my mother's friend's house that was only on the corner of my own neighborhood, I set off again.

Battling the weather got even more difficult as I trudged my way through the ankle deep snow on the ground. Every so often the wind whipped my hair into my eyes and I veered off course a few moments. I'm sure my footsteps made a rather squiggly path. After about another hour, I finally stood before the Yamanaka's flowershop. By then, I felt all gross, sweaty, tired and just plain unhappy as I tried to gather myself and place a big smile on my face. I checked my watch and found that I was already an hour and fifteen minutes late. Even though it was just a party, I hated being late. Fashionably late was definitely not what they'd call me when they see the dripping mess walk through the door.

Even outside, I could hear and feel all signs of a party going off inside. Music could be heard, the soft glow of festive lights shone from under the door, laughter resounded into the streets despite the howling wind and the wonderful smell of baked goodies wafted outside. Call me a romantic but I couldn't help feeling all warm and fuzzy from the merriment just on the other side of the door.

I distinctly remember hoping I wasn't the last one to arrive as I turned the doorknob. However when I opened the door, it seemed like everyone had already been there. Chouji stood at the snack table sampling just about everything, Shikamaru sat near his best friend while watching Naruto display some wild new move he just learned. A shy Hinata stood by my blond teammate with a red tinge present on her cheeks. Kiba joined in with Naruto while Shino simply took to observing like Shikamaru. Even Gai-sensei's team was present getting along rather well with kids a year younger than they were. Neji and Tenten conversed in an interesting conversation while Lee was about a millisecond from joining Naruto and Kiba's antics. The party's hostess, Ino worked the room like the social butterfly she was.

In the time that it took me to gather all of this in, I hadn't noticed that everyone had stopped when they saw me come in. I froze after seeing the smiles melt off into a look that resembled…shock? Confusion? My eyes wandered the room for a moment before they came to rest on Ino. Out of all the guests there, she stood closest to me…probably there to invite in the guests. But what caught my attention was the look on her face. Sure there was shock, confusion and all that but then was that pity I also saw? Nah, it couldn't be…pity for what?

Did I really look that bad? I decided to break the awkward silence, attempted to say something but whatever word that was about to bubble out of my mouth died on my tongue.

I felt it now. My headband was gone. Everyone was obviously staring at my hair.

My secret was out.

This could be labeled as overreacting but I didn't know what to do at the time. The gift bags dropped from my hands with a dull thud. Like an idiot, I stupidly raised a trembling hand to my head in order to confirm that the headband was indeed gone. The scene before my eyes began to blur together in a messy, distorted swirl of colors as tears began welling up in my eyes. Perfect. Just what I needed to complete my idiotic scene as the seconds trickled by unbearably.

Suddenly, I felt the energy in my legs and without hesitation, I spun around quickly and made to run back to my house and shut myself in forever when I crashed headlong into the last guest.

My previous hope had come true. I _wasn't _the last one to arrive. As I instinctively held onto his arms for balance, my eyes caught his. Sasuke saw what everyone else saw. He saw a silly little girl drenched from head to toe with tears threatening to fall any second from bloodshot eyes, a lower lip quietly trembling from the restraint of a cry and unnatural ugly pink and red locks hanging limply against her face.

If Sasuke didn't show up, maybe, just _maybe_ I'd been able to keep it all together. Maybe I'd been able to laugh it off, blame it on a recent dyeing gone wrong, or just tell the damn truth. But there he was. The one person I couldn't face stood before me with a puzzled look in those obsidian eyes that soon made my legs feel like jelly again.

But I couldn't be there for another second. I pushed him away from me and dashed out of the door as fast as my legs would carry me. My legs pushed against the wind, against the snow, against every weak muscle in my body as I willed myself to just get the hell away from Sasuke.

As I blindly ran with tears finally falling free, I cursed myself, constantly thinking how I _should_ _not_ have accepted that invitation, _could_ have worn a hooded jacket for further assurance, _would_ have done something, _anything_ else to prevent what had happened. But the truth of the matter was that it _did_ happen and it had been _my_ fault.

I had slipped up.

My legs carried me through the night not even following the safe illuminated path of the lanterns. I found myself near the forest and took shelter under a tall tree. There the wind seemed gentler, the snow didn't slash against my face but rather fell quietly around me and time moved again. There I sat and cried as I reflected on my broken promise and the past that had led me to this moment.

* * *

Little five-year-old Sasuke, determined to finish laundry duty, dashed back into the house to probably get some kind of chair to stand on. As he ran back into the house, he bumped into something sitting on the railing causing it to topple over the ledge. It plummeted through the air and headed straight for me. 

I screamed, fearing for my life lest that object should be a rock or something but soon felt a wet substance rain on my head. A clattering noise soon followed as I saw a container drop next to my feet; its cap rolled about five feet away. I cautiously picked up the container and slowly made out the word BLEACH on the label.

The contents that had spilled on my head had slowly dripped down onto my kimono and I noticed that the red slowly started to turn pink and in some parts even white. Perplexed at this sudden change of color, I looked closer and actually saw the colors fading away before my very eyes. I wondered what made the colors change – only later did I realize that household bleach contained the accursed hydrogen peroxide that caused all of this trouble.

There was a window next to me and I looked at the reflection staring back. That strange water had the same effect on my hair as it did my kimono. My vibrant red locks had now washed away to a strange light pink.

Before I had time to actually register what had happened, people suddenly flocked around me. Naturally, they had heard a little girl scream and rushed over to check what was wrong. To a small girl like me at the time, it seemed like everyone had come. All sorts of adults and kids had gathered around. Even kids that eventually went to the Ninja Academy were there. Eventually, the Uchiha family of that particular household came out to see what all of the commotion was about.

I don't remember his name but Sasuke's father was certainly a formidable and intimidating man. He towered over me like a tree and surveyed the incident with keen, trained eyes. Immediately, I looked away from his piercing stare but I knew he took in everything. The bleach container, the open cap, my wet state, everything was scrutinized by his dark eyes.

His wife had rushed out and stood beside him for a moment before rushing forward to see if I was all right. Sasuke's older brother stood behind his father.

I kept my eyes adverted and felt like crying. To think that only ten minutes ago I had been happily sitting on my father's shoulders watching the fair from a good view. When I managed to look up again, I found Sasuke's father look up at the balcony where some pieces of laundry hung from a clothesline. Suddenly his loud voice boomed over the crowd.

"SASUKE!" I trembled slightly at the sound of his authoritative voice. It echoed for a few moments before I heard tiny footsteps heading toward the door. Soon the little boy I had just saw a few moments ago appeared before me again. Sasuke looked around apprehensively and finally stepped boldly outside. We looked at each other for a moment before he looked away and viewed the surroundings apparently taking in the whole situation as well.

"Father, you called?"

"Did you have anything to do with this accident?" He indicated the container that sat near my feet. Sasuke looked at it and then at me again probably seeing how wet I was and how my kimono was ruined.

My cheeks blushed hotly as he genuinely looked confused. "No, Father." Sasuke looked at his father anxiously, fear suddenly present in his eyes as he realized what was going on.

His father's eyes looked sternly down at him as if trying to detect a lie. _I_ couldn't bear to be looked at in that manner without crying but there he was trying to stand up for what he thought was the truth in front of his family and strangers no less.

It was just an accident. It was no one's fault at all.

"I didn't do anything, Father…" Sasuke tried again but I could see that he was beginning to falter. I noticed that his left fist had tightened so hard that his knuckles were beginning to whiten.

At that moment, I somehow knew that pleasing his father was something that Sasuke strived for, something he wanted to do everyday but realized that it wasn't the easiest thing to accomplish. Of course I couldn't put it into words then. I just knew it was important to him and that I wanted to help.

It took every ounce of courage I had bottled up inside me to start talking. "Um…I…" Everyone turned to stare at me. All I wanted to do was quail with fear and run into the crowd and back into my parents' arms but I forced myself to stand there.

"What is it, honey?" Sasuke's mom gently took my hand and squeezed it. Somehow, that simple gesture gave me a little boost of confidence.

"It was just an accident. No one was there when it fell." I glanced over at Sasuke to see a look of surprise on his face. "I guess it's my fault that I stood there …" I suddenly trailed off when I saw a little girl run up to me.

"Ew, look what it did to her kimono! And her hair too!" She grabbed a lock of my new pink hair and gave it a little pull.

I cried as the little girl's mother came and took her back into the crowd. There was a sudden whisper among the people. Fingers pointed at me and then at Sasuke. All I knew was that I could not let Sasuke get in trouble. At any cost.

"Stop it!" The crowd went silent. "That's my real hair! It's pink!"

Defiant and full of adrenaline at the blunt lie I just shouted, I managed to look up at Sasuke's father. He regarded me with a strange look that even today I can't seem to decipher. Maybe it was skepticism or maybe curiosity but he didn't seem angry. Then in a quick motion, he knelt down at my level, put a large hand on my shoulder and quietly said in my ear, "Are you sure?"

With him at such a close proximity, I found the words freeze up in my mouth and only managed to nod vigorously.

"Very well then." He stood up and went back inside the house. Sasuke's mother wiped the tears that begun to spill again and hugged me until I stopped crying. I don't know why I was so shaken up. Was it because of my first lie? Because this strange lady was so nice to me? Because this admirable, strong man had believed me? Because I found myself going to such lengths in order to protect someone that I didn't even know?

Well, whatever the reason it was, I just let it all out on her shoulder. I don't know how much time passed but suddenly I heard a familiar voice call out my name. It was my mother! Looking up, I saw her madly rush toward me, her hair in a mess and tears running from her eyes. My father was there too with such relief on his face. They thanked Sasuke's mom profusely and I found myself being carried up in the familiar arms of my mother.

The nice lady patted my head gently and made her way over to her son. Sasuke had simply stood there and watched me until his mother came and took him by the hand. Before they left, she suddenly whispered something in his ear that made him slightly blush and shake his head furiously. His mother only laughed, ruffled his unruly hair and made him wave goodbye to me before going back inside the house.

Naturally, the whole ordeal had taken a lot out of me and I soon felt sleep gently coaxing my eyes to shut. But before I was whisked away, I distinctly remember promising that same little boy that what he said had been the truth, that he could still be proud of who he was and please his father, that it had all been an accident and my hair really _was_ pink.

The lie became the truth.

And even though I became subjected to many jokes in the future and was the favorite topic in every girl's gossip session, I stayed true to my word and found myself buying bottles of pink hair dye every month. To my relief, the girls got bored of teasing me of my "natural" hair color and resorted to my forehead instead. Sure, it had hurt and in some ways, even more than the hair jokes but somewhere inside, I felt that my job was done. Everyone had believed for a fact that my hair was pink and had moved on. There was no such thing as Haruno Sakura: the redhead. No such thing at all.

But now, the ugly truth had come out.

What did Sasuke think? I could hear him now.

_"You lied to my parents in front of so many villagers! Did you think that I wasn't capable of handling the truth? You made me lie to my parents! I'll never forgive you. All of this time, I thought I was telling the truth! They trusted me!"_

At that moment I really did question my sanity. Was I crazy? Did I put myself through all of this for a boy?

Apparently I did and to think all of this simply because Uchiha Sasuke had stolen my heart all of those years ago.


	8. Truth Under the Mistletoe

A/N: So I managed to finally finish this before 2007! Whew! Hope you all enjoy it and as always, thanks so much for reading.

Disclaimer: Naruto is just about everything except owned by me.

_

* * *

I was sick. Sick of crying for all that I went through, sick of remembering the past and definitely sick of sticking to an ancient promise. A promise to a boy who didn't even know it existed. _

**Truth Under the Mistletoe…**

The anguish I felt at having my promise wrecked deepened and suddenly, I found a source I could direct all of that rage towards: Sasuke.

This newfound anger swirled around the pit of my stomach and made the heat rush to my face. Suddenly the snow didn't seem so cold, the wind so fierce or the darkness so intimidating. My fists clenched as I realized just how big a fool I was. With so much rage built up inside of me, I needed to vent a little frustration. My target? Anything solid as of that moment.

In a flash, I was up on my feet and spun around to slam a fist into the tree trunk. A dull thud resounded as my trembling hand connected with the sturdy bark. Sure, it hurt a little but it was nothing compared to my frustration so I pulled my fist back again. And again, and again and again. With each blow I felt the sting against my knuckles sharpen but the blows kept coming.

_Sasuke. It's all his fault! I never should have taken the fall for him! I didn't even **know** him…It's because of that arrogant jerk that I got in this mess in the first place! He'll never forgive **me** for lying? HA! I'll never forgive **him** for making the last seven years of my life a living hell!_

Tears wanted to come out but I wouldn't let them. Not this time. Willing the tears to recede, I closed my eyes and pulled back my now aching hand for another punch. When I finally brought it forth with all of the strength I could muster, I felt it connect with a different surface.

It connected with…skin?

I opened my eyes and saw my fist against an open palm. I shot a glance to the right and found those infuriating obsidian eyes stare back at me with that damned indifferent look.

Immediately, I made to pull my fist back from his hand but he was quicker. Sasuke's fingers closed around my balled fist gently but firmly and held it there.

He raised an eyebrow after surveying me for several moments apparently taking in the scenes of my temper tantrum. "You know, we have to stop meeting like this."

Some demon cat spirit might possibly have possessed me at that very moment because I could have sworn I bared fangs at him and grew claws. The only desire I felt at that moment was to draw some blood. Every tense muscle in my body moved at once as I furiously struggled to free my hand from his grip. I twisted, pulled, jerked violently, stomped my foot and thrashed around like a fish on the end of a hook to get away from him. Unfortunately, my efforts were futile; especially once he caught my other hand. My heavy breaths formed rather large puffs of condensation in the coldness as I decided to throw insults every which way at the boy but found that I couldn't even form a decent sentence.

"You-I-stupid…promise! C-can't-believe-damnit…y-your fault! Let g-go o-of me you…y-you…y-y-you…YOU! ARGH!"

Through all of my incoherent psychobabble, Sasuke just stood there like a spectator forced to watch a strange show. This as you might imagine did nothing but infuriate me even more.

Every second that passed was torture for me as I attempted to hurt him, run away, cry or even collapse and sink to the ground because of the exhaustion, but his grip on my hands prevented me from doing anything. His very presence just about drove me to the brink of insanity and oh, how I _hated_ the way I couldn't control myself simply because he was right there beside me.

This lasted for several excruciatingly agonizing minutes during which I was ready to yank out my hair in anguish if only my hands had been free. After a few more of these unstable moments, my sanity finally and ever so slowly came back into focus and I reverted back to my normal self. Well, more or less anyway.

Slightly embarrassed at my recent show of barbaric behavior, I averted my eyes to the ground. I could feel the grip he had on my hands relax a little. "I-I'm sorry Sasuke. I think I'm better now…You can let go."

Once I felt him loosen his hold, I took the opportunity to yank my hands back protectively and stuck them in my pockets. But even though my desire to draw his blood had dissipated, my anger was still very much alive so I plopped back down on the ground not wanting to even look him. Wow, I was even more angsty than he usually was.

I suppose Sasuke felt the awkwardness as well but for some reason, he sat down next to me. A weird silence seemed to ring strangely in my ears as we sat there side by side. As I fixed my eyes on the surroundings, determined not to look at him, I realized that the snowstorm had stopped. The break in the onslaught of snow made me calm down a bit and to be honest, I was rather grateful. But try as I might to ignore my companion with thoughts on the weather of all things, I could never dismiss his voice.

"We _really_ need to stop meeting like this."

Was Sasuke trying to get his head bitten off?! If not, he'd better think twice about being vague with whatever the hell he was talking about.

Apparently, he got the gist that I really didn't understand so he elaborated. "I knew you were following me the other day."

I stiffened but made no attempt to say anything let alone apologize.

"It seems like we tend to catch each other in rather…emotional times," I sensed him looking at me but meeting those dark eyes was the last thing on my agenda. I kept my head turned away. "So, this makes us even right?"

"Hmph!" In addition to being angsty, I certainly did act like a two-year-old as well. Most uncharacteristic of me. And this was Sasuke we're dealing with. I really must have been close to insanity to act like that.

We sat in silence once more as I stewed and pouted quietly to myself. Sasuke just sat next to me as still as a statue letting me vent for a while. His little shrink method, although annoying and painfully long, actually worked. I don't know how much time passed by but I did reach a point where the anger finally boiled down to regret and sadness once more.

The predictable tears begged to fall down my face and this time, I let them. They just simply fell, leaving a salty wet trail down my face and I brought up my hands to cover them for reasons I still don't know.

It's not like crying in front of Sasuke was embarrassing. I mean, I've done it like a million times before. A girl's just got to cry sometimes and a guy's just going to have to accept that and move on. That's exactly how Sasuke and I were. I cried and he just stood there. Or sat there in this case.

I sniffled and sobbed and wiped my eyes several times as my crying session continued. It was definitely unceremonious but who cared? I was being an emotional girl and hell, something just needed to come out and although it might sound weak and pathetic, I believe that it's a healthier way of expressing one's problems than attempting to give someone a black eye.

Suddenly, I saw pink obscure the vision through my fingers. Slowly lowering my hands, I saw that Sasuke held a rather feminine handkerchief in his hand. I accepted the offer and blew my nose most unladylike into it. After taking a deep breath, I finally turned my head and looked at Sasuke. He had his face turned away from me but he still sat there nonetheless. Something I appreciated so I decided to lighten the mood a little.

"Isn't this handkerchief a little too cute for you?"

He snapped his head back and stared at me straight in the eye with that defiant look. "No, because it's yours. You gave that to me."

Surprised, I looked down and saw a funny embroidered star on the corner. Of course, that star was supposed to be a cherry blossom but hey, I was never really good at that kind of thing anyway.

Now I remembered. Sasuke, being the rough housing little hooligan he was with Naruto sometimes, got hurt during their little bouts and for once, the blond had managed to injure the prodigy. Sasuke had received a long gash on his hand and me, being the affectionate nurse as usual, immediately rushed over and bandaged the wound. I'd used the handkerchief to stop the bleeding…after that I'd forgotten all about it.

"Oh yeah…"

"Sakura." Startled at his firm tone, I glanced over at him a little apprehensively. As I stared into those cold, calculating eyes, I figured he was going to say something harsh and degrading; that I had overreacted and was such a weak girl to let something so trivial affect me to such a degree.

Well, I had news for him. If he was going to say one word that resembled anything like his high and mighty criticism, my fist was destined for a showdown with his nose. Whatever the outcome will be, he was _not_ going to make me feel inferior. No way would that happen.

"Sakura…" I snapped back to reality. Apparently, I was too caught up in my violent thoughts to notice that he actually hadn't said anything yet. "Listen, I know what happened."

Immediately, I fired back. "No, you don't! You don't even know the half– "

"Yes. I do."

For some strange reason, that shut me up. My lineup of insults and reasons to blame him disappeared. Stupid, isn't it? After all the crap I went through I just stopped at those three words? I don't know what it was but as I sat there, my rage seemingly melting the snow around me, those words just struck me; so much so that I actually became dumbfounded. His tone made me stop my rampage before it even got started.

Damnit. Sometimes, I just hate the way he affects me so.

Sasuke simply sat there looking straight at me, unwavering and serious as always. Those words he just said were honest and even though I instinctively knew they were, I was still wary.

Wary but surprised nonetheless.

"Sakura, I do understand. And I'm sorry."

What?

What did he just say and what did all of that mean?

Either Sasuke must really be good at reading people's faces or my expressions are just so obvious that even an anti-social guy like him could figure it out because he began to explain.

"Back then…when we were kids, I knew you were lying."

I thought I'd just imagined those words coming out of his mouth. Did he just say that? All of these years, it had never occurred to me…that…

Sasuke sighed and looked up through the canopy of dead branches overhead. The dark clouds were still present, just taking a breather before letting loose more of that white confetti on us below. "All of those years ago, when you had that accident in front of everybody, including my family…I knew you were lying."

I found my voice again and spoke to find that it was shaking. "Y-you did?"

He nodded. "I didn't know at first but after awhile it wasn't hard to figure out what had really happened. I know you lied to help me out that day," Sasuke suddenly looked back to the ground; his eyes heavily lidded so I could barely see let alone read his emotions when remembering back to the days when his parents were still alive. "My father…I didn't want to admit that I was responsible in front of him."

"What? I told you, it was no one's fault!­­­ You didn't do it intentionally!" Once again, I found myself jumping to his defense. It was true though. It was just a stupid accident.

"But I _was_ responsible for what had happened. I was…afraid. Ashamed…" Sasuke paused but remained still. "And I let you take the fall for me." I suddenly found him looking at me.

"Sasuke, I…" That pathetic attempt to say something, _anything_ died just as quickly as it came out of my mouth. I mean seriously, how could I reply to that?

"So I'm sorry, Sakura."

He was apologizing. Apologizing for that day and those seven years that followed. Even though he had kept it inside for this long, he remembered and was apologizing for it.

I let his words sink in, comforting the stinging old memories of the frantic, late-night trips to the mall for that bottle of hair dye, the cruel and bitter taunting I endured, the little girl who thought that she had to do this all alone with no one in the world who knew what she did, and lastly, for my tired heart that blamed itself again and again for being so strong and brave just for him.

For once, a comfortable silence hung in the air. I felt relieved, happy even as I imagined the secret that I once feared and loathed separate from me and disintegrated into a million pieces. A smile crept onto my face as I realized Sasuke and I have a little secret of our own dating way back into our childhood. This small connection was something I'll always remember.

"You _idiot_, you should have told me!" Sasuke's look of surprise probably matched how I felt. I couldn't believe I'd just called him an idiot. Oh well. I had the right to be a little miffed at the boy.

As I stared determinedly back at him, I saw a smirk play on his face. "Didn't want to make you into a liar."

"So, what? You waited seven years to tell me?"

"Hn. Whatever." The snow rustled beneath his feet as he stood up and brushed the white flakes that had accumulated on his dark gray coat. I stood up as well to find that I was completely soaked to the bone. I needed to find someplace with a towel and fast before pneumonia replaced my hair problem for the next couple of weeks.

"Here." I looked over at Sasuke to see him hold out his coat to me.

"Thanks…" I muttered; shocked that he was treating me like a lady for once. But whatever, merry early Christmas to me I guess! I mean, I was about to wear his coat! This was such a rare occurrence that I could hardly believe it.

Uchiha Sasuke? Acting like a gentleman? You bet your sweet life he was.

I gratefully accepted the coat and pulled it over my shoulders. Its warmth comforted my body and I couldn't help but snuggle against the cloth full of that familiar scent of his.

Suddenly, something fell in between us. I jumped back a little, surprised at this small object that fell from the sky. Taking a closer look however, my surprise turned into embarrassment as the object turned out to be a mistletoe. Sasuke had figured it out too and maybe it was just my imagination but I was pretty sure that faint pink color on his cheeks wasn't just from the cold wind.

Now who the heck would tie one up in some random tree in the middle of a forest? My eyes traveled to the tree trunk and there I saw a sloppily engraved heart with the names of two people I didn't know inside. Okay…what are the chances of that?

What should I say or do even? Should I just start walking? Why was Sasuke still standing there? If _he_ started walking _I_ would certainly follow and everything would be fine but damn, it's like his feet were glued to the ground! Should I just say 'okay!' and go? I mean mistletoes don't count if it's below you right? Or do you just have to be in the vicinity of one in order to kiss?

As these questions flew around my head, I suddenly crossed my arms and looked at Sasuke. I took a good, long hard look at the twelve-year-old soon to be thirteen boy who stood two feet from me and I realized something. Even though he has gone through unimaginable, horrible ordeals in such a short lifetime, I could still recognize the same spunky kid that had poured household bleach onto my head. Uchiha Sasuke was still the same determined boy who really was just human like the rest of us. He was callous but considerate, afraid but eventually took responsibility. He hadn't changed at all really. Sasuke still retained all those qualities he had so long ago and he still has my stolen heart.

Little thief who dyed my hair pink with bleach. That's how I'll always remember the first time we met.

Suddenly, I tiptoed and brushed my lips on his cheek for a good TWO seconds before setting my feet firmly back on the ground. Sasuke had been too uncomfortably preoccupied with the whole situation to realize what I was doing. Maybe I just subconsciously took advantage of the opportunity but I meant for it to be a sign of forgiveness. After all, how could I stay mad at him?

Not even making the effort to look at him, I strode past the boy and headed back towards Ino's party. Sasuke was going to have to follow _me_ back this time. Maybe it was a good thing too because I was sure that my cheeks were flaming red from the kiss. Hmm, I guess some dreams do come true now and then…

"Hey." I heard his voice behind me but didn't turn around.

"Oh, Sasuke it was just a kiss. Grow up. You owed me anyway, buster."

"Sakura." A dark mass appeared next to me in a split second. Sasuke held out something in his hand with that stoic look on his poker face. Ah, but I didn't miss the deepened pink on his pale skin. I reached for whatever was in his hand and found my headband.

Since my outburst, I'd forgotten all about it. "Ah, thanks. I completely forgot about this!"

"Hn."

I pocketed my headband instead of putting it on to hide my hair. It was about time I let go of this secret and somehow the thought of pink and red didn't seem so bad. Just because I decided to show my hair to other people didn't mean the story was about to be printed in the newspaper for all to see or anything; it'll just be something Sasuke and I shared.

And so, we started the journey back to Ino's party during which I teased him mercilessly about actually _going_ to and, heaven forbid, _socialize _with other people. He took it all in good humor, silently that is with only a couple scowls here and there and a roll of the eyes once or twice.

A light, romantic snow began to fall as we neared the house and it continued all throughout the night when everyone partied and laughed and enjoyed each other's company. I caught Sasuke's eye once and for the first time, we both smiled at our little secret.

* * *

E/N: Hmm, I think a little epilogue is in need.

1/1/07: Ah! As I was working on the epilogue, I got a darn writer's block. My plan to overcome this total pain in the butt is to write another chapter to help me make a better transition into the epilogue...so be on the lookout for it! Hopefully I'll be able to finish this whole story before January is over. Happy New Year, everyone!


	9. My Present to You

A/N: This is taking _forever_ to finish up! I mean, it's Spring already! Sheesh! Nyhehehe, hope you guys are ready for some Christmas goodness!

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto

_

* * *

I am Haruno Sakura. I am also a member of Team Seven under Hatake Kakashi. My teammates are Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. _

_When I look in the mirror, I see a small girl with big green eyes, light peachy skin and a really big forehead that I try to hide with my pink hair. _

_Yup, pink hair._

_That's me! Right, Sasuke-kun?_

**My Present to You…**

"Poor ugly, stupid Sakura-chaaan. What are you going to do with your life? Eh? Eh, speak up there! I can't hear you!"

"Shut u-"

"Now, now that won't do, Sakura-chan! No respectable ninja would have pink hair. No man would want a freak for a wife. No one would want to befriend a pink-haired idiot with a wide forehead that contains a pea-sized brain."

_Just shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Leave me alone! I am sick and tired of being picked on! Why can't you just understand that? I didn't do anything to you!_

I felt a finger jab my forehead. "Look everybody, billboard brow's crying! I didn't think a pea-brain could be capable of doing such things."

"…"

"If I'm not mistaken, that pea-brain got top marks on our last test."

_Who said that?_

The finger recoiled from my forehead immediately. Nervous laughter ensued as the air around me got cooler. Did the circle of girls surrounding me leave? I wanted to know but I couldn't find the courage to open my eyes.

"Of course! We were just helping her up! Poor thing fell down and scraped her knee. That's all! A-ah, don't worry about it... Leave her to us, don't bother yourself."

I never did hear a response but when I finally opened my eyes, I saw a figure standing before me. The other girls had run off…did this boy scare them away?

It was late afternoon and the sun was setting behind the Hokage monument. The light cast a shadow on his face so I couldn't make out who it was. It had to be one of my classmates…but who? Soon, I was up on my feet, embarrassed that I needed to be rescued from a group of girls. Man, I was so pathetic.

Gathering up my courage, I opened my mouth to say thank you but he turned and began to walk off.

"W-wait! Uh, um…thank you! I-"

"Sakura!"

I turned my head in the other direction and saw the one friendly face that I knew in the academy. Ino ran up to me and immediately began to brush the dust off my clothes.

"Geez, Sakura! I was looking _everywhere_ for you! Why'd you disappear like that and what happened? Che, look at you, you're a mess! Let's go get you cleaned up, 'kay?"

I smiled appreciatively as she fussed over my well being and began to lead me away.

"Ino?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for always helping me…"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, hurry up! It's getting late and my mom will seriously throw a fit if I'm late!"

With one arm around my best friend for support, I began to hobble home. Before I left the academy grounds however, I wanted to catch a glimpse of the boy who saved me so I quickly looked over my shoulder. It was only for a moment but I saw him disappear around the corner.

The only distinguishing mark I found was the familiar shape of a red and white fan on his back.

_Uchiha…?_

"GOOD MERRY CHRISTMAS MORNING, SAKURA DARLING! WAKE UP, HONEY!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

You know, I love my mother but damn, I sure do hate her cheery morning greetings. After her peppy holiday hugs and kisses, the frown on my face had deepened considerably.

Christmas or no Christmas, I am not a morning person. Period.

Pushing aside my covers, I slipped on my slippers and went to the bathroom mumbling and grumbling.

But when I looked in the mirror and saw my pink and red hair, I smiled.

Ah, Merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

Elsewhere, minus our heroine/narrator, we switch scenes to a witness how a certain Uchiha spends _his_ Christmas morning... 

Sasuke awoke early as usual. Today was no different than any other day…well, except for the small pile of gifts he had accumulated yesterday at the party that yes, Mr. Anti-Social grudgingly attended.

Well, why not open the gifts? After all, people did go out of their way to consider him during the season of giving. Putting his Scrooge-like attitude aside, he situated himself on the floor and stared at the gifts warily. Why were they all sparkly and colorful like that? Too many frilly ribbons, big bows and smiling Santas…

Nevertheless, Sasuke put on his game face, cracked his knuckles and began this so called unwrapping of the gifts on Christmas morning.

A new set of kunai. Will be put to good use.

Some shiny shuriken. Will replace the missing ones.

A packet of exploding tags. Will singe the asses of future enemies.

Five instant ramen cups. Soon to be breakfast.

A copy of the first issue of Come Come Paradise. Destined to be unopened and recycled in a matter of minutes.

A picture frame of Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and himself.

"…"

Sasuke froze. He remembered this picture…

Both he and Naruto were scowling at having to take a picture with each other while Kakashi and Sakura on the other hand, looked rather happy. What a well-balanced picture.

Sasuke brought the photo up for a closer look. A shadow of a smirk passed his features as he traced a finger on the new, smooth wooden frame. He placed this particular present on his bare dresser and turned back to look for the wrapping paper. It was one of the more obnoxious ones with the flashy silver snowflakes and curly blue ribbon. Picking up the paper, Sasuke searched for the tag of the sender but couldn't find one. Instead, something else fell out.

"Eh?"

Sasuke picked up an all too familiar pink handkerchief with the cross-stitched cherry blossom in the corner. Along with it came a note…

_I believe this is yours. _

_Have a very merry Christmas!_

The consequences of reading this simple note were rather dramatic seeing as how our favorite avenger blanched and started muttering about it absolutely _not_ being his, but the pink hankie eventually found itself pocketed all the same.


	10. Plum for Him

A/N: The finale!

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_Everything seems back to normal. Or is it? Well, I can tell that it's not the same as before but you know what?_

_I love it._

**Plum for Him...**

A gentle tug on my hair brought my eyes away from the current book I was thoroughly engrossed in. My mind immediately stored the newly acquired information about animal chakra control and snapped back to the world around me.

"So, it's back to pink?"

"Naturally. Wow, that's ironic," I closed my book and returned it to my backpack. I smiled and batted my eyelashes at Sasuke who sat on the bridge's railing. "So, what do you think? Is it pretty?"

Sasuke jumped off, landed gracefully next to me and leaned back without one look in my direction. "No."

"But I conditioned it five times today to give it an extra silky, healthy shine! See how the light gives it a pretty glow?"

Sasuke kept his angsty boy look and stewed like how a dark avenger should. "Whatever."

"Hmmm," I was suddenly hit with a strange image. "You know, if _I_ had spilled bleach on _your_ hair…you'd be _blond_. How would you like that?" Sasuke slowly turned toward me and glared. "Personally, I can't imagine you being all angst-ridden and mysterious with hair as bright and golden as the sun."

I enjoyed taunting him for several minutes and let me tell you, it was so deliciously satsifying. During that time, I'd wondered how he'd fair with the female population if he was a redhead or a brunette with blond highlights or, last but not least, if he was a dashing young man sporting the signature bowl haircut of the one and only loveable: Rock Lee. Sasuke was on the verge of retorting when our favorite natural blond himself came barreling onto the bridge.

Thus, our daily routine started.

Another day, another mission, all done and recorded in Team Seven's completed tasks. Even though it was monotonous and familiar, I felt relived. Sure, Naruto was loud and obnoxious, Master Kakashi nonchalant and laid back as always with that nasty perverted book of his, Sasuke cold and reserved with his eyes looking anywhere but mine, and me telling Naruto to knock it off, something felt different…better.

This feeling even managed to keep me happy during the times when another brawl broke out between the boys or when I would flirt playfully with the non-responsive robot. Somehow, I just gained a content perspective as I finally notice how far we would go together as a family.

These years mean so much to me as I watch my friends live out their lives one step at a time. Although they're rather predictable, I am caught off guard when Naruto declares something that is wise beyond his years or when Master Kakashi is on time for once. Sometimes, I even wonder in puzzlement when the boy who has my heart, blushes lightly when I manage to catch his eye when he's unguarded.

After all, maybe he has a secret too and will tell me in about seven years. Until then, things will be as they always are and our friendship will keep me afloat not only in the holiday season but throughout the many years to come as well.

…

Was that sappy enough for you all? Just trying to be a little sentimental! I try to make it a little flowery now and then to make it all dramatic. Oh well, that's it then! This is Haruno Sakura signing off! I've got this really nice plum hair dye that I'm about to go test on an unwilling subject who owes me…Heehee. Later!

* * *

E/N: Thanks to everyone's who has kept up with this long overdue story! Much love, guys. Okay, I'm about to go re-read chapter 348 since I hastily sped through it yesterday. Personally, I hope that new girl gets her ass kicked by our favorite redhead...I mean pinkhead...I mean, pink-haired kunoichi! XD 


End file.
